HOPS
HOPS is a crossover between HOP and COPS. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 19: [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]. Summary When E.B. moves to Hollywood, the Easter Bunny hires the police officers at Los Angeles Police Department to track him down. References *Cheap Trick *Nesquik *Trix *Death Cab for Cutie *Energizer Bunny *Grauman's Chinese Theatre *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Tom Cruise *Jimmy Cricket *Dolly Parton *Burt Reynold *Shake It Up! *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Phineas and Ferb *Bugs Bunny *Jay Leno *David Hasselhoff *The Strokes *Rabbit's foot *A carrot *Headswim *Jay Leno again Characters *E.B. (Not the Easter Bunny) *E.B.'s Dad (Is the Easter Bunny) *Cop (Said to be that cop from C.S.I.) *Tinka Hessenheffer (Wants a photo with Tom Cruise's footprints) *Bugs Bunny (Eating celery for some reason) *Trix Rabbit (Needs help) *David Hasselhoff (Popular with Germans) *Julian Casablancas (Asks Sam to play it again) Transcript (Scene begins with E.B. playing the drums) E.B.'s Dad: E.B., you need to get ready. You're about to be crowned the Easter Bunny! E.B.: Dad, I don't want to be the Easter Bunny. I want to be in a band! (Scene goes to E.B.'s poster of CheapTrix) E.B.'s Dad: Nonsense, what could be better than traveling the world and working only one day a year? E.B.: Traveling the world and never working. Which is what bands do! E.B.'s Dad: Kid's got a point. (Bubble appears) And if his band blows up, he might make a fortune. Then again, he might get mixed up with those Death Cab for Cutie boys. (Bubble disappears) Nope! I'm sorry, son! I can't allow you to--! (Gasp) (Scene goes to E.B.'s drum which had a note saying "Gone to Hollywood") E.B.'s Dad: He thinks he can ditch me, eh? Well, I know who can bring him in! (Scene goes to title card "HOPS" with a siren blaring. The rap music plays) ("Los Angeles Police Department, Hollywood Precinct" appears bottom left) Cop: Responding to a call about a rabbit on the run. (2:35 p.m Rabbit on the Run appears) Sounds crazy, but we randomly check out one prank call a day. Today, the rabbit beats out... "Downtown Riot." (... Was that supposed to be a pun? The cop turns the siren on) (Chuckles) Pranksters. (Scene goes to E.B. playing the drums while sirens approach him.) (Cop gets out of car) Cop: Well, well, well. Look what we have here! (People go away) E.B.: Uh, is there a problem, officer? Cop: You tell me. I'm in pursuit of a drum-playing rabbit on the run. You wouldn't happen to know where I'd find one, would you? E.B.: You mean that guy? (Scene goes to blue energizer bunny running from his feelings .) Cop: What the--?! That's him! (Scene goes to cop chasing the bunny) Cop: (Panting) Man, that guy keeps going and going and going. (Scene goes to Cop back in car.) (4:15 P.M. CONTINUING RABBIT INVESTIGATION) Cop: Turns out that wasn't him after all. But if he's from out of town, I bet I know exactly where he's headed. Cop: Yep, just as I suspected, rabbit tracks. Tinka Hessenheffer: Actually, those are Tom Cruise's footprints. Cop: Huh? (Scene backs out and shows Hollywood, bus passes by with passengers cheering) Tinka Hessenheffer: Could you take my photo with them? Cop: Oh. Um, sure. (Cop takes picture) Tinka Hessenheffer: (Gasp) Hey, you're not that cop from C.S.I.,'' are you? '''Cop': Yes. Yes, I am. (Nobody cares.) (Scene goes to night time house.) (6:30, NOISE COMPLAINT) Cop: Well, I didn't find the bunny, but I just got a call about some guy making a racket. (Cop knocks on door) Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's up, cop? Cop: I thought you lived in the ground. Bugs Bunny: The rent was too high, so I moved into a cul-de-sac. Cop: Well, could you keep it do--'' 'What the--?! (Scene goes to E.B. playing the drums) '''Cop: Freeze, rabbit! You're under arrest! Trix Rabbit: What? This isn't cereal. Cereal's for kids! Why would I have cereal? (I wasn't kidding when I said he needs help.) Cop: Not you! That rabbit! Trix Rabbit: Oh, sure, now you tell me. (Scene goes to Cop and E.B.) Cop: Come on, bunny, you're coming with me. David Hasselhoff: Oh, no, he isn't. Cop: David Hasselhoff? David Hasselhoff: This music is amazing! Julian Casablancas: Wow. Thanks so much! David Hasselhoff: Not you guys, I mean the rabbit, you guys are just stealing music from the seventies. Cop: Oh, stealing music from the seventies, are you? (The Strokes run out the door) David Hasselhoff: Son, I'm gonna put you on my reality talent show. Cop: Not so fast, this hare is coming with me! David Hasselhoff: Not if I can help it. (David puts cop to the ground.) Cop: Uhh! David Hasselhoff: Run, E.B. E.B.: I can't get loose. (David gives the cop a knuckle sandwich KO, which causes blackout) (Scene resumes to cop who is badly damaged) Cop: Yes, technically, the rabbit got away. But clearly I'm the lucky one, two, three, four. (Segment ends with cop playing with E.B.'s SEVERED LEGS on Stroke's drums while people cheer.) Trivia *E.B.'s posters had a Hare showing the peace symbol and Cheap Trix with three Trix rabbits and one Nesquik rabbit. *The globe is shaped like an Easter egg, similar to the movie. I don't even *When the cop chases the Energizer Bunny, he says today's slogan of the Energizer commercials. *Footprints on the concrete were Dolly Parton, Burt Reynold, Tom Cruise and Jimmy Cricket. *The Trix Rabbit appeared at the beginning (Poster) and at the end (Party). *The Trix Rabbit had a cereal box called Len-O's. *First time MAD showed a 2011 movie and still in theaters at the time. *This was released by Fisher-Price as a set, in June 2011, which is bullhonkey. *This segment was an Easter special, but the full episode of MAD was not. *Unsurprisingly, this episode aired the same month the live-action/CGI HOP movie was released. *In this segment, the Energizer bunny is blue and his sandals are yellow. But in the Energizer commercials, the bunny is pink and the sandals are blue. *The chicks, Carlos, the Pink Berets and Fred do not appear in this movie segment. *In the movie, E.B.'s dad is fat, but in the segment, he seems a bit slimmer. *When Cop tells Tinka Hessenheffer that he's a cop from CSI, the phrase is exactly what Phineas and Ferb say. *Bugs Bunny appears at his house at the cul-de-sac throwing a huge party, which could be a reference to The Looney Tunes Show episode "The Fish and Visitors" when Bugs and Daffy throw a similar party. Also, he is seen chewing celery instead of a carrot.WHY WARNER BROS.?!?!?! WHY DID YOU SPOOF YOUR OWN CHARACTER?!!?!?!?!?!!??!! YOU OWN THE DAMN RABBIT, SO USE HIM RIGHT!!! *Antagonist: Cop (I think...) *When Bugs Bunny appears, he makes a parody of himself (like W.B. wasn't doing that already) saying: "What's up, cop?". This is a parody of his catchphrase: "What's up, Doc?" *In the movie, E.B. and his dad have British accents as being voiced by British actors Russell Brand and Hugh Laurie, but in the segment, they have American accents. *This is the only appearance of Shake It Up. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death